


I'm Here

by iluvpaddedwalls



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvpaddedwalls/pseuds/iluvpaddedwalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer had only tried out for a sport in highschool once.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non graphic non con. Heavily implied. Some loving at the end though. I love this pairing though, makes me feel all warm and gooey inside:)

I'm Here  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except for Mark and the other un-named. I don't own criminal minds and I don't make money at this:)  
Warning: Not graphic but heavily implied non con.

Spencer had only tried out for a sport in highschool once. He wasn't big enough for football. He wasn't strong enough for baseball. He wasn't tall enough for basketball. But he could run and he could manage to kick a ball. So soccer it was.  
So it was that he and the other two tryouts were grouped in the locker room. The rest of the soccer team circled them and Spender was sweating due to both the heat and the nerves.

"So this is how it's going to go. You guys want to be on the team then you have to go through the initiation. We all did and now you do." That was the captain of the boys soccer team, Mark. He was standing a little ahead of the rest of the team and in his hands was a pair of die.

"So for each one of you I'm going to roll these and the number that it falls on is how many people you have to kiss." Mark smirked and the guys around them started laughing and talkig in low whispers.  
Spencer wet his lips and looked around. He would have to kiss these guys? Looked like they were six sided die so if he was very lucky he would only have to kiss two guys and if he was very unlucky he could end up having to kiss twelve. But they were just kisses, a couple seconds of lips pressed against lips and then it would over.

"Any of you have a problem with this then you can leave right now. But if you leave then don't bother to show up to the next set of tryouts."  
One of the boys standing next to Spencer turned and walked out, the crowd parting to let him go. Spencer watched him go and a feeling in his stomach almost had him following. But he swallowed hard and turned to look at Mark, his feet staying where they were. Almost 1.5 million highschoolers were hazed each year. Spencer guessed he was going to be part of that 1.5 million but as far as hazings went he decided that kissing wasn't so bad.

"Alright, so two left. Let's get this started then." Mark grinned and went over to one of the benches next to the lockers. He pointed to the guy next to Spencer. "This is yours."  
He let the die drop and they rolled for a couple seconds before finally settling on a four and a one. Five total. The guys around them started talking again amongst them, nothing louder than a murmer. Spencer watched as Mark pointed five guys out and then motioned to the other side of the lockers where they would be out of sight.  
Spencer and the other tryout shared a glance before the five guys ushered him away. Mark didn't bother pointing to him as he scooped the die up and let them drop again. A two and a one. Three. Spencer knew it could have been worse. He jumped at the sound of something hitting the lockers behind him. He looked behind him but couldn't see anything. He felt his stomach lurch as he heard faint groaning from behind the lockers. He had never kissed anybody before so maybe that was normal.  
Mark pointed out two other people and the rest backed off looking unhappy. So Spencer had his three guys, one being Mark himself. He took a deep breath before quickly walking up to the closest one to him. Went to lean in to press his lips to the others before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced behind him to see Mark grinning at him.

"It's not that kind of kiss Spencer." Spencer looked between the three in front of him, biting his bottom lip.

"What do you mean?"  
Mark pressed harder on his shoulder and Spencer locked his knees to keep from going down.

"Come on Spencer, you want on the team don't you. I doubt you'd make it on your own but if you do this right then I can make sure you get picked. You just have to be a good boy and do what you're told. If you're on the team we can all hang out sometime. Go do something fun as friends."  
Spencer didn't have any friends. He never got invited to parties or to hang out with anybody. That's why he was trying to get on the soccer team, hoping it would expand his social circle and make him seem more like his other classmates. Spencer knew he stood out as strange and he didn't have much in common with anybody else in his class.

"What kind of kissing?"  
Mark pressed down harder on his shoulder.

"Relax and I'll tell you. First you have to get on your knees."  
Spencer threw a quick glance at the door before slowly relaxing his legs and sinking down to his knees. One of the boys moved behind him but he forced himself not to look back, keeping his attention on Mark.

"Good Spencer. I knew you would be okay. Maybe we could all hang out after this okay? You just have to pass our test."  
Mark motioned to the guy in front of him and Spencer felt his heart race as the guy came toward him, hand on the button of his jeans. Spencers hold body jerked as his brain caught onto the situation. He understood what they wanted, what they were trying to get him to do. His chest heaved and he started to try to get his feet under him. He couldn't do this, not with them, not for this. It wasn't worth it, he couldn't do it. He had to get out of here now.  
They apparantely knew Spencer was going to run because before he could get his feet under him the guy behind him was suddenly right there, pressed up against his back. He was sitting on the bottom half of Spencers legs, one arm wrapping around his chest to lock his arms and the other wrapping around his forehead to keep his head still.

"No, let me go. I won't do it."  
Mark tsk'ed and shook his head.  
"C'mon Spencer. I thought you wanted to be one of us. We all had to go through this at one point. So just relax and take it."  
Spencer couldn't shake his head, "No".  
Mark was suddenly right in front of him, hand grabbing his hair and yanking. 

"You do this now or I will do something ten times worse do you understand?" He hissed in his ear, hand jerking his hair again. "And if you tell anybody about this I will get you and everybody on the soccer team and the football and the basketball team will all have a go, do you understand?"  
Spencer could feel his whole body shaking as he weekly mouthed yes, that he understood.

"Good, now open your mouth."  
Spencer was crying now but despite his efforts he couldn't see to stop. He opended his mouth and as the zipper was pulled down, he shut his eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Spencer let out a deep breath as he shuddered. The hand sifting through his hair and the warm hand on his shoulder providing comfort.  
"I'm sorry Spencer."  
Spencer shrugged and the hands were removed to be replaced by two strong arms wrapping around his waist, holding him tightly.  
Spencer was grateful of the silence that followed, needing the moment to calm himself and remember that that happened a long tim ago and that he was safe now. It had been a tough night, first reliving the events in a nightmare and then retelling them to the man who was now holding him. They were silent for several minutes, just comfortably laying together.

"What happended to the guy who was with you?"  
Spencer allowed himself a small smile. Always so caring, concerned for somebody that he never and would never know. Spencer gave a tiny shrug.  
"He got on the soccer team but the year after that he transferred to another school." Spencer ended his sentence with a yawn, the chest beneath him rumbling with a quiet laugh.

"Go ahead and go back to sleep Spence. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."  
Spencer leaned up and gave him a light kiss. "Love you Derek."  
"Love you too pretty boy."


End file.
